The present invention relates to a motion generation mechanism in operational connection to a conventional music box so as to permit a doll-like object to move its head, limbs in tune with the music played by the music box.
Generally speaking, Conventional music box can only play music without any additional movable objects associated therewith. Those music boxes soon become boring to play after a short period of time to most children.